A Fairy's Tail
by Emerald Enhance
Summary: A new, mysterious girl enters Fairy Tail, asking for Natsu Dragneel. But will they give in? What will she do? Does she have any relationship with Natsu or Fairy Tail? Pairs: (A little of each) GaLe, GruVia, Fried and Mirajane, and Charle and Happy. Author(s): Asuna.


**A/N:** Hi! Asuna speaking here. This is my first fanfic, so i hope you like it. I am not one of those people who add _tons_ of detail for every single thing and slow down the events, so please dont complain, its just i want to get to the main point of the story. So yeah... And I kind of changed the personalities just a _little_ bit... You'll see it when you get to one of those parts in the story...

-Asuna

~Chapter 1: Fight of Two~

I walked down the streets of Magnolia, stopping at every house, asking for directions. I headed east, in the direction of the guild named "Fairy Tail", as I can recall. I stepped in as everyone stared at me in confusion. They didn't know me, or see who I am, since I was wearing a black cloak.

-"May I help you?" Asked Mirajane.

-"I am searching for a wizard named Natsu Dragneel."

-"What do you need from Natsu?" Erza asked.

-"None of your business, Erza Scarlet."

-"To get Natsu, you first have to go through me, Erza Scarlet." Erza said.

-"Take it outside." Makarov said, the current master of Fairy Tail.  
Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Cana, Gray, Elfman, Lisanna, Macao, and Romeo followed them outside.

-"Just don't destroy anything please." Lisanna said.

-"Come at me."

Erza reequips into her Thunder Empress Armor, and tries to attack with lightning. I hold out my hand in the direction of the attack. Then I swipe it to the side, sliding the lightning into that direction, not letting it hit me.

-"She dodged it?!" Happy shouted.

-"I-Impossible..." Lisanna

-"What's her magic power?" Romeo asked.

-"Force."

-"Force?" Natsu asked.

Then Erza quickly reequips into her Light Armor and tried attacking using her sword, also using the speed to boost her. But it didn't work. I dodged by moving aside, but she cut the string of my cloak I was wearing, letting the others see me. I also was wearing a bandage on my right arm, coming from my elbow down to my wrist.

-"Your a good one, even to cut the strings of my cloak."

She tries to attack again with her speed, but I put up my hand, and a magic circle forms in front of it.

-"Force!"

Erza gets pushed back with a big boom as she hits the ground. She gets some bruises, but not anything major. She quickly reequips into her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

-"Dance, my blades!" Erza sends her 10 swords coming at me, but I don't even clench.

-"Useless."

I put one hand up, one hand down, and I circle them clockwise in a circular motion.

-"Circular Force Shield!" I shout, a slight gush surrounding me. The swords aim at me, but when they get closer to me, they hit the so-called shield, and then dropping in the ground or bouncing off into Erza's direction.

-"How come?" Erza asks, with confusion and horror on her face.

-"I give up!"

-"Why all the sudden?" Erza questioned, raising an eyebrow at my direction.

-"Well, can't you see the gap in our power? In the end, I'll most likely win, but the problem is, is that I don't want to do any harm to my nakama."

-"What nakama? You're not in our guild, nor you're giving up, because I need to finish what I've started." Erza stands back into her fighting position. At the time, Master Makarov came out to see the fight.

-"Fine to me, but I'm not holding back anymore."

-"What is this incredible magic power I'm sensing?" Lisanna asks from the little audience. Erza also sensed the power, so she became more aware of where the attack is going to come from. At the time, there were strays of wind going around me, and my hair that was in a braid started floating, and the same with the black or grey scarf around my neck.

-"Come."

**A/N:** So... What do you think? How was it? Don't complain, cuz I don't like writing some detailed crap (not to be offensive of who do it). Its not my style. So that's it. Review and Favorite! Follow for updates and new/more stories!

Updates: Every Monday

-Asuna


End file.
